The Flow Cytometry Advanced Data Analysis Project (FC/ADA) is a laboratory automation project done in collaboration with the Experimental Immunology Branch, Division of Cancer Biology, Diagnosis and Centers, NCI, to design and implement a basic research support facility to acquire, archive and in provide for the in-depth analysis of multiparameter flow cytometry data. A number of complementary analytical techniques, such as nonheirarchical cluster analysis and multidimensional gated histogramming are applied to standard format data files. Experimental conditions and sample parameters are stored in machine- readable form along with the data. Data files are archived on a automated magnetic tape carousel system for future retrieval. Researchers have ready network access to experimental data from personal computers in their own laboratories and offices. A rewritable magnetic disk jukebox has been procured in order to extend the period of time that research data are readily available to investigators.